


Il giardino segreto di Sherlock Holmes

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Racconti di un giardino segreto [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Love Letters, M/M, Melancholy, Sherlock has a mental John Waston, Sherlock in Love, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes ha decine, centinaia, di discorsi iniziati e mai portati a termine. Tentativi di lettere d’amore, stralci di confessioni, dichiarazioni accorate ma senza un senso, monologhi pensati e poi lasciati lì. Frasi. Parole dimenticate. Ma lui non li ha cancellati no, li ha semplicemente stipati tutti in un angolo del Mind Palace, un luogo che un tempo aveva le sembianze di una biblioteca e che ora appare come un giardino. Il giardino segreto di Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il giardino segreto di Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Collegata alla storia ‘Lo strano caso del cadavere parlante’ di cui è un focus d’un momento specifico tra il nono e il decimo capitolo. Per poterne comprendere appieno il background nonché la psico-emotività di questo Sherlock Holmes, è fondamentale aver letto la long sopracitata. Il ‘Giardino segreto’ a cui si fa riferimento è una citazione del romanzo della scrittrice inglese Frances Burnett, che ha ispirato ‘Lo strano caso del cadavere parlante’.

> Io celebro me stesso, io canto me stesso,  
>  e ciò che io suppongo devi anche tu supporlo,   
>  perché ogni atomo che mi appartiene,  
>  è come appartenesse anche a te.  
>  ‒ Walt Whitman ‒  
>   

 

   
Hai una stanza del Mind Palace anche per le lettere d’amore. Pare incredibile, assurdo e senza alcun senso pratico, eppure c'è ed è là, da qualche parte dietro a mille altre porte dalle identiche fattezze. L’avevi dimenticata, ma per quanto tu lo voglia negare, esiste. E ora, assurdamente, la riesci perfino a scorgere. La tua camera segreta. Quella di cui ti vergogni e che nessuno conosce. Quella che a lungo hai celato, nascosto, ignorato. Ci passavi accanto, frequentemente, ma piuttosto che soffermarti e spiare al suo interno, preferivi tirare dritto e far finta di non averla mai neanche vista. Invero, hai tentato di liberartene per tantissimo tempo e ogni volta che eri sul punto di farlo, desistevi e ti tiravi indietro. Quanto spesso ti sei ripetuto che, considerato il fatto che non l’aprivi mai, potevi anche conservarla? Tante. Troppe. Infinite volte. Per quanto tu ci abbia provato, non la elimineresti mai. Non fin quando il contenuto è così prezioso. Perché la verità, l’unica e sola, è che l’hai creata per una ragione e non hai intenzione di cancellarla, non finché non riuscirai a darle uno scopo preciso. Per questo se ne sta lì, abbandonata quasi. La stanza delle lettere che ha la maniglia impolverata e cigola quando l’apri. È situata giù, nel primo piano interrato, laddove hai faticosamente stipato anche infanzia e adolescenza. Oltre non c’è nulla. Camere vuote, in attesa di venir riempite da ricordi futuri. Solo,appena un poco oltre, puoi scorgere la scala che conduce di sotto. Quella che porta in un luogo in cui non hai intenzione di andare mai più, dove hai riposto un Moriarty incatenato, emblema delle tue più profonde paure. Una stanza a cui non badi e che scordi, non appena distogli lo sguardo dallo scalone.

La stanza delle lettere è chiusa e ciò che l’apre eri convinto d’averlo gettato via. Pare non sia così e infatti ti ritrovi una chiave stretta tra le dita, e senza sapere come ci sia finita. Una chiave massiccia, ingombrante, grossa, dorata e con orrendi arricchimenti barocchi. Ti ritrovi a pensare di gettarla via, ma allo stesso tempo non la vuoi perdere. Hai persino paura che ti cada e che finisca chissà dove e quindi la stringi con ancora maggior vigore, mentre percorri a passo leggero il corridoio deserto. È ben illuminato, il tuo Mind Palace, è riccamente decorato e bellamente costruito. I pavimenti sono in legno prezioso, i finestroni enormi, le porte lisce e costruite con dovizia di particolari. Non ti soffermi mai ad ammirare simili dettagli, però, ora rallenti il passo e unicamente per far caso agli intarsi dell’argento dei candelabri, piuttosto che agli abbellimenti del legno. E mentre ammiri ogni più piccolo fregio, in un moto d’ego che non ti premuri di trattenere, non puoi fare a meno di complimentarti con te stesso. Hai fatto un lavoro eccelso, non c’è che dire. Hai avuto la possibilità di scatenare tutto il tuo più ossessivo perfezionismo, concentrandoti persino su quante venature dovessero avere le listarelle del parquet. Non hai idea di quale utilità possano avere simili particolari, ma forse li hai inseriti per mantenere un’idea di veridicità e realismo.

C’è un silenzio che assorda nel tuo Mind Palace, constati, distraendo l’attenzione dai troppi dettagli d’arredamento. È sempre così quieto? Ti chiedi. Certo che lo è, ricordi a te stesso, poco dopo. È così da sempre e lo hai voluto tu. E, infatti, anche quando permetti a un ricordo d’uscire da una delle stanze, i suoni ti appaiono come ovattati e lontani. Quasi non ti appartenessero o possedessi una sorta di telecomando per farli zittire. Se presti attenzione, proprio in questo momento riusciresti a udire delle voci provenire da dietro gli usci serrati. C’è un eco, tuo e di tua madre, che riverbera da dietro la porta della tua infanzia. Un brivido ti percorre la schiena, appena ti rendi conto che riguarda Redbeard e il suo funerale. Vorresti soffermarti e per una frazione di attimo sei quasi tentato di farlo e di afferrare la maniglia d’oro. Non lo fai. Ti trattieni. E la mano, ancora sospesa a mezz’aria, inizia a tremare impercettibilmente mentre prendi la decisione di non proseguire oltre. Non è questo il momento adatto per indugiare in immagini lontane nel tempo. Il tuo obiettivo è ben diverso e devi perseguire su quello. Pertanto, elegante e nobile, riprendi il tuo camminare. Il passo è ampio e sicuro. A tratti, indegnamente regale. Tu che sei il Re di questo posto e che ne sei l’unico e assoluto imperatore, passeggi lieve e nel frattempo tieni stretta la chiave che ancora la tua mano tiene stretta con prepotenza. Sei solo, ti dici. Tu e il ticchettio delle scarpe italiane che porti e che picchiettano sul parquet di radica. Nessuno può entrare. Non qui. Non nel tuo Mind Palace. Non dentro di te. Sei libero e al tempo stesso prigioniero. Preda dei tuoi più segreti sogni, delle più torbide fantasie.

Non manca molto, constati e infatti eccola. La stanza delle lettere. Una biblioteca gigantesca nella quale hai stipato fogli arrotolati come papiri e libri trasbordanti di parole scritte in fretta. Frasi gettate alla rinfusa dentro voluminosi tomi dalle pagine ingiallite e consunte, che eri certo non avresti mai più rivisto. Ci hai messo dentro ogni cosa, in quella stanza. Mezze frasi, mezze parole, mezzi pensieri… non esiste concetto sviscerato e concluso, là dentro. Non c’è parola che tu abbia pronunciato, né confessione che tu abbia dichiarato. A onor del vero, se te lo domandassero, non sapresti nemmeno spiegare che cosa sia una lettera d’amore. Ne hai dimenticato il significato. Tutto ciò che conosci in proposito, lo hai stipato al di là di quell'uscio. Non sapresti spiegare nemmeno il motivo per cui hai deciso di conservare i tuoi tentativi falliti di essere come John. Sarebbe potuto tornare utile – ti ha suggerito il tuo mentale dottore mentre Mycroft, petulante persino nei pensieri – ti dava del patetico e del vigliacco. Probabilmente ha ragione. Certo che ce l’ha, Mycroft ha sempre ragione e tu lo odi esattamente per questo. La verità più bieca e oscura è che sei patetico, sei un vile che si nasconde. Un sentimentale che non ha sentimenti. Forse hai conservato quelle mezze frasi esclusivamente per una sorta di attaccamento affettivo. D’altra parte sei legato a ognuna di esse. Che sia respiro. Alito. O idea. Perché là dentro, ogni parola e virgola ha a che vedere John. Sì, tutto ciò che hai cominciato e non finito ha a che fare con John Watson. Quell’uomo è talmente radicato in te, che di tanto in tanto ti senti un abusivo nella tua stessa mente. John è proprietario anche dei più piccoli anfratti del Mind Palace di cui ne respiri l’aria finta. E tu? Tu non sei nessuno. D’altronde, tu sei solo Sherlock Holmes.

L’idea di non essere padrone di te stesso, ma preda di un sentimento enorme e spaventoso, dovrebbe quantomeno sconvolgerti. Il dramma è che già lo sapevi. E infatti non sei stupito quando, dopo aver inserito la chiave nella toppa, senti la porta aprirsi dall’interno. È John a farlo. Il tuo John mentale. Lo stesso uomo che ti fa fanciullescamente battere forte il cuore, era dentro quella stessa camera delle lettere che hai fatto di tutto per nascondere.  
“John” ti ritrovi a sussurrare mentre lui, bastardamente, ti sorride. Al suo cospetto ti ritrovi impietrito, congelato quasi. Pertanto non fai nulla, non aggiungi niente, attendi solo che si faccia da parte. E quando lo fa, tu finalmente entri.  
   
In un primo momento ti ritrovi spiazzato. Sei addirittura sicuro d’aver sbagliato stanza. Eppure non è così e te ne rendi conto perché alla tua destra, noti una torretta di libri dalla parvenza antica. Quello che non ti saresti mai aspettato, era di trovare un bellissimo parco invece che una polverosa libreria. Sì, sono aiuole e quella che ora sfiori con le punte delle dita è proprio una rosa. Una rosa dai petali strani, mai visti. Un fiore composto da ingialliti papiri. Non hai idea di come sia potuto accadere o quando tu l'abbia ristrutturata, ma adesso, la stanza dei pensieri mai conclusi, non è più una biblioteca. È divenuta un giardino. E neanche te n’eri reso conto, ma sei sotto un sole caldo, immerso in una temperatura mite e piacevole e con un venticello che ti solletica la pelle del viso, mentre l’erba ti punge le dita dei piedi divenuti nudi. Se chiudi gli occhi e ti lasci andare anche per un solo momento, puoi sentire il profumo del prato tagliato, quello della terra umida e lo strano, quanto insolito, odore di carta invecchiata. Ogni fiore, e sono a decine, è composto da petali fatti di carta. Di quei papiri sui quali hai scritto i tuoi più profondi pensieri. Quelli mai finiti.

Allunghi una mano, titubante e in parte timoroso. Ricordi vagamente quello che hai scritto e proprio per questo tremi all’idea di rileggerli. Però sei giunto fino a qui e non hai intenzione di rinunciare o tornare indietro. Quindi prendi una delle rose, la recidi con un colpo netto e poi, uno a uno e lentamente, ne sfogli i petali lasciandoli cadere a terra. Poi tiri un sospiro carico di ansia nervosa e appena dopo, prendi a leggere.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

  
   
   
Senti, John,

John, io…

Caro John, sono Sherlock e,

Lettere d’amore? Sul serio? Io?

Amore, amore, amore… che diavolo vuol dire? Non so che cosa devo provare. Non so come farti capire fin dove si spinge la mia devozione, fino a dove arriva il mio attaccamento, fin dove la mia ammirazione.

Ho letto Walt Whitman. Parlava d’amore. Pareva parlasse di te.

Mi sono gettato da un tetto, e l’ho fatto per te. Ho ucciso, e l’ho fatto per te. Ho amato tua moglie, e l’ho fatto per te. Avrei amato tua figlia, e l’avrei fatto per te. Dovrei dirtelo, eppu...

Jo-

John, il brano che ho suonato al tuo matrimonio…

Non sposarti e stai con

Ascoltami suonare il violino. Leggimi un libro. Guardiamo la tv spazzatura insieme. Facciamo... 

Ho preparato una tazza di tè. L’ho fatto per due. Ma solo dopo che mi sono seduto in poltrona, mi sono accorto che non c’eri. Quando te ne sei andato? Non vivevi a Baker Street? No, quello era prima. Prima del volo. Ora dove sei? Sei con lei. Non voglio. Torna al 221b, John. Torna da

Mycroft mi ha scoperto a parlare da solo, parlavo con te e tu

Non tollero la tua lontananza. 

Sono geloso, follemente geloso.

Vieni?

Mangiamo insieme?

Ho un caso, sarebbe un nove. Dovresti essere qui. Io lo voglio.  
   
Ehi, Lestrade ha un caso e

Mi manchi. Mi manchi troppo, John.

Sì, è vero: mi sono drogato! E non era per il caso (non soltanto). Io volevo dimenticarmi di te. Non ci sono risuscito.

Cosa provi per me, John?

Cosa provo io, per te? Lo so. Lo so? Lo so e ho paura a dirlo.

Chi sono io? Io sono Sherlock Holmes. No. Non sono più lo Sherlock di un tempo. Sono diverso. Tu mi hai cambiato? No. Io sono cambiato da quando ti ho incontrato. Perché? Come ho fatto? Quando è iniziato?

“Non ha ucciso quattro persone perché è amareggiato. L’amarezza è da paralitici. L’amore è una motivazione molto più terribile.” L’ho detto tanto tempo fa. Non so se sono stato più lungimirante o idiota. Se ci ripenso mi rendo conto che riguarda più noi due, che un pluriomicida.

Io? Io so chi sono? Sono Sherlock Holmes e per John Watson, io uccido.

Hai tutte le chiavi del mio Mind Palace.

Ti amo? Walt Whitman lo saprebbe. Io non ne ho idea.  
 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

  
   
Paiono parole pronunciate da un’altra persona ed è per questo che le fissi con fare allibito, bocca spalancata e occhi sgranati. Ebbene, sono tue. Vengono da te, Sherlock, dalla tua mente. Dal tuo cuore. Hai pensato ogni singola frase e poi l’hai taciuta. Perché lo hai fatto? Non hai detto nulla perché sei un vigliacco o perché è troppo grande il pensiero di venire spezzato da un suo rifiuto? Cosa ti spaventa tanto? L'idea di che il tuo sentimento possa venir calpestato o piuttosto temi quello che potresti fare, se preda delle emozioni per John? Hai già ucciso, ti sei suicidato, hai corso, lottato, sei stato ferito, cosa potresti fare di ancora più grave? Permettere che muoia solo perché ti sei distratto. Questo è ben peggiore che uccidere qualcuno. Già, ma come mai ora sei qui a rileggerle? Non riesci a sentire che, più vai avanti e più il cuore ti s’incrina, che il terreno pare tremarti sotto ai piedi? E non senti un dolore al centro del petto, mentre inizi a rivivere tutta la tua più nera solitudine, piuttosto che le tue incatenanti paure? Sì. Senti tutto. Però fai finta che non esistano e di non star vibrando di emozioni complesse, sfaccettate, difficili da esprimere. Fingi, lo fai da tanto tempo. Per questo non ti costa nulla. Non è più un problema mentire a te stesso, dicendoti che i sentimenti non ti tocchino minimamente. E quindi fallo. Fingi di non amarlo. Fingi di non adorarlo. O di non vivere e morire unicamente per lui.  
   
Tanto non importa. Perché sei tu l'autore di quelle lettere mai concluse. Tu e nessun altro. Lo eri fino in fondo, lo eri per davvero. E hai provato, pensato e sentito tutto quanto c'è scritto sui quei papiri. Parlavi con John anche quando non c’era. Lo volevi sempre con te, quasi sentissi il desiderio di tenertelo in tasca o nella custodia del violino (dove sai che non potrebbe mai fuggire).  
   
Eri e sei pazzamente geloso. Viscidamente innamorato. Possessivo in modo folle e pazzo, di certo insano. Geloso di tutte le donne che ha avuto. Geloso persino nei confronti del suo lavoro all’ambulatorio o dell’amicizia che con Lestrade. Pazzo, pazzo Sherlock Holmes. Tu che, dopo che l'hai conosciuto, sei divenuto una contraddizione vivente. Hai amato Mary nonostante tutto e soltanto perché aveva a che fare col tuo John. Le hai voluto bene perché, se l’aveva scelta, allora doveva essere notevole. E lo era. E volevi dimenticare cosa volesse dire, per un sociopatico come te, amare ben due persone. Ma perché hai deciso di ricordare tutto proprio adesso? Perché hai creato il giardino? Oppure ha a che vedere con quella lettera spiegazzata che hai nella tasca della giacca?  
   
Non lo sai. Non vuoi rispondere e cerchi di convincerti che tutto ciò che hai attorno non ti riguardi. Le ignori. Ignori tutto quanto. Parole. Frasi. Quei quasi pensieri che hai meticolosamente riposto. Fai finta che non esistano perché, tutto ciò che vuoi, il motivo per cui sei sceso fin qui, è per riporre la tua ultima lettera. Questa è scritta per intero, non è un mezzo pensiero. Ma è, e rimarrà, inespressa. Sono le parole che sai essere le più sincere e che per questo, mai consegnerai. Sei venuto per dimenticartene, per non fissarti più su macchinose e criptiche frasi. Ed è così che ti ritrovi ad appenderla con un nastrino dorato, a una rosa già strapiena di antichi ricordi. Nel cuore hai il sincero desiderio che funzioni e finalmente, di liberarti delle tue più nere ossessioni. La pergamena profuma di fresco, noti, sa d’inchiostro e odora vagamente di John. E quando la riponi, già ti senti più leggero. Eppure non è una sensazione piacevole, è una leggerezza amara, malinconica. Ha il sapore della tua incapacità d’esprimerti e il retrogusto amaro della solitudine. E pensare che, oh Sherlock, sarebbe così semplice… basterebbe uscire dal Mind Palace e andare da lui e, magari, quelle cose, dirgliele ad alta voce. Non lo fai. E forse non lo farai mai. No, perché tu hai il tuo giardino segreto adesso. Costruito con meticolosa precisione, ma con un sole fittizio e aria finta, erba troppo verde e rose fatte di papiri. Gli stessi in cui hai messo tutto ciò che senti. Gli stessi che John dovrebbe leggere. E che non leggerà mai.  
 

"Caro John, se è vero che per te ho fatto tutto e che farei di tutto, allora posso fare anche questo. Non sarò poetico, non sarò dolce e non sarò come una persona normale. Probabilmente esistono modi migliori, maniere diverse, parole più adatte o belle. Più poetiche. Però te lo dico e lo faccio così, come mi riesce perché non sono bravo a far star bene gli altri. In effetti, non ho mai capito se ho fatto star bene te. Il che è ridicolo se pensi che è tutto ciò che realmente desidero. Sì tutto. Non mi importa di nessuno, solo di te. Lo chiamano amore. E io... E io… lo provo. Forse ti amo. Forse non so neanche che vuol dire. Ma sono certo che queste parole siano troppo patetiche, scontate e banali. Ed è per questo che non te le dirò mai. Tu meriti di meglio, John, forse un poetico Walt Whitman. Forse Mary Morstan. Di sicuro non lo strambo Sherlock Holmes.

Mai tuo, Sherlock Holmes."  
 

  
 

**Fine**  



End file.
